staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Września 2013
TVP 1 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - w tym: Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Serialowa Jedynka - Komisarz Alex - odc. 4 - W potrzasku - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Wielki Rów Afrykański cz. 2. (Great Rift) - txt. str. 777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Świat się kręci - /3/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Wielki Rów Afrykański cz. 3. (Great Rift) - txt. str. 777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 OPOLE 2013 - SuperJedynki; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2676; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5847 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5847); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Klan - odc. 2458 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Bonanza - odc. 129, Śmierć na pustyni (Bonanza, ep. 129, Five into the Wind); serial kraj prod.USA (1961); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2677; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Świat się kręci - zapowiedź; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:55 Klan - odc. 2459 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /4/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:12 IV Festiwal Biegowy Forum Ekonomicznego - Kronika; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 122 - Wybuch - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Świat się kręci - zapowiedź; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Frost/Nixon (Frost/Nixon) - txt. str. 777 116'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Ron Howard; wyk.:Michael Sheen, Frank Langella, Sam Rockwell, Kevin Bacon; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Świat się kręci - /4/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Bonanza - odc. 129, Śmierć na pustyni (Bonanza, ep. 129, Five into the Wind); serial kraj prod.USA (1961); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Ostatni dom po lewej (Last House on the Left) 108'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Dennis Iliadis; wyk.:Garret Dillahunt, Sara Paxton, Spencer Treat Clark, Joshua Cox; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 04:25 Notacje - Maria Broniewska. Była jego największą miłością; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 47/48; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Lokatorzy - odc. 11/224 Kukułcze jajo; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 330; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 958 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 127 - Biała niedziela; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Urodziłem się w roku 1920... Jan Paweł II w Radzyminie 33'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Vanuatu - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: TRASASASA (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Postaw na milion - odc. 49; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 48 "Brutus" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 527 - Konfrontacja; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 4/76; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 958 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 959 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Straszny film (Scary Movie) 84'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Keenen Ivory Wayans; wyk.:Shawn Wayans, Marlon Wayans, Anna Faris; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Kocham kino - Skóra, w której żyję (Piel que habito) 115'; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (2011); reż.:Pedro Almodovar; wyk.:Antonio Banderas, Elena Anaya, Marisa Paredes; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Świat bez tajemnic - Polowanie na Bin Ladena (Targeting Bin Laden) 87'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Bruce Goodison; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Skóra, w której żyję (Piel que habito) 115'; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (2011); reż.:Pedro Almodovar; wyk.:Antonio Banderas, Elena Anaya, Marisa Paredes; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Art Noc: 39/89 L. U. C. - Zrozumieć Polskę; widowisko; reż.: Jarosław Minkowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 9:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 3 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 303 12:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 34 13:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 4 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1729 14:50 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 6 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1161 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 558 Sezon: 11 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 441 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1730 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 299 20:00 Zdrady Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 21:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 7 22:00 2XL Odcinek: 1 23:00 Filadelfia 1:30 Dziewczyny z fortuną Odcinek: 15 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1434 TVN 5:05 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3669 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2188 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1782 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1241 11:10 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 3 12:15 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 205 13:15 Szpital Odcinek: 79 14:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1053 15:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 206 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2189 17:00 Szpital Odcinek: 80 18:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 4 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3670 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1783 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1054 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 8 22:30 Chłopaki nie płaczą 0:30 Superwizjer Odcinek: 991 1:05 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3670 1:20 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1035 2:40 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2189 3:35 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Łódź 06:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Pogoda - - Pogoda - 5.09 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia poranne - ŁÓDZKIE WIADOMOŚCI DNIA poranne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Sport; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:42 Pogoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:44 W 80 dni dookoła lata - Turniej Rycerski w Łęczycy - odc. 69; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Informator kulturalny - Informator kulturalny - WRZESIEŃ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:57 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:30 Twój Album -; STEREO, 16:9 08:36 Uwikłany w historię; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 09:01 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Saga rodów - Ród Siemionów; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:44 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Śladami Potopu; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Hyży-Czołpińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Lider; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:49 Antenowe remanenty. KONCERTY W TVP WARSZAWA - Ciechocinek ' 99 cz. I; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:51 Pogonka; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:04 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 1 Piotr Cyrwus; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:28 Przez granice - Cieszyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Twój Album -; STEREO, 16:9 14:08 Uwikłany w historię; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Shot naukowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:50 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Cytadela; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:01 Kocham łódzkie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Relacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Dziękuję ci życie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:32 Śmiecińscy od kuchni; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:38 Felietony NCK; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:46 Dożynki Wojewódzkie 2013 w Białej Rawskiej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:59 Unijne kolory regionu - JM; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:14 Siatkarski weekend w Bełchatowie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia - JM; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:49 Sport; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:56 Pogoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Ogródek bez ogródek 9; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Wokół jeziora Klukom; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:01 Dobry wieczór z TVP Łódź; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:02 Pogoda - - Pogoda - 5.09 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:42 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:56 Pogoda - - Pogoda - 5.09 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia wieczorne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:19 Sport; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:27 Pogoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:36 Co się stało z naszym zjazdem?; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Róża Fabianowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Shot naukowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:54 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Cytadela; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:43 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Kultura, głupcze (78); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Notacje - prof. Józef Stasiński. Ten polski wrzesień 1939; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 3 Film, fotografia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Klasa na obcasach - odc. 12; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:25 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Westerplatte - jeszcze jedna historia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Polonia w Komie - Stokholm - wiolonczelistka (310); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 69; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 900 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Aleksander Fredro; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 49 "Jesienny blues" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 50 "Boscy u doktora" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (37) Czechy; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Wieluń; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Jedna Scena - Sauna; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 767* - Wspólny dom; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Kultura, głupcze (78); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 69; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Łamigłówka - Aleksander Fredro; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:22 Polonia w Komie - Stokholm - wiolonczelistka (310); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 XVII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2013 (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 900 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Wielki Taniec Noddy’ego, odc. 31 (Noddy And The Big Dance); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Komisarz Alex - odc. 1 - Pozdrowienia z Łodzi - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Robert Wichrowski; wyk.:Jakub Wesołowski, Magdalena Walach, Ireneusz Czop, Daniel Olbrychski, Janusz Chabior, Katarzyna Figura, Marek Kalita, Waldemar Błaszczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (311); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Mrok - odc. 8/8* - Temida - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Pułkownik Dąbek. Obrona Gdyni 1939; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:35 Łamigłówka - Aleksander Fredro 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 69; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Klasa na obcasach - odc. 12; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Wielki Taniec Noddy’ego, odc. 31 (Noddy And The Big Dance); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Komisarz Alex - odc. 1 - Pozdrowienia z Łodzi; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Robert Wichrowski; wyk.:Jakub Wesołowski, Magdalena Walach, Ireneusz Czop, Daniel Olbrychski, Janusz Chabior, Katarzyna Figura, Marek Kalita, Waldemar Błaszczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (311); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 900; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Pułkownik Dąbek. Obrona Gdyni 1939; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 06:05 Zakończenie dnia